


Shaking The Wings Of Their Terrible Youths

by ParadoxicallySpeaking



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Diverges at episode 11, Gen, Laurel Lives AU, The Pilgrim stuff hasnt happened yet, but the rating wont change, characters/ships/warnings may be added, other tags to be added as i go along, shenanigans aboard the Waverider
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-02 19:49:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6580063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadoxicallySpeaking/pseuds/ParadoxicallySpeaking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Dinah Laurel Lance, born 10th April 1985, died 11th June 2078. She was celebrated as a hero who was passionate about her city and in many ways saved it: as a world-renowned lawyer, a campaigner for women’s and LGBT+ rights, and a member of Team Arrow. A former addict who founded shelters and charities for other recovering addicts, women facing domestic abuse, and for homeless and LGBT+ youth. She was later revealed to be the Black Canary, founding member of the Justice-<i></i></i>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Captain Hunter,” There was a strained quality to Gideon’s artificial voice. “The future is in a state of flux.”<br/>There was a pause before Jax spoke the question hanging over the room. “Does Gideon sound sad to you?”<br/>Leonard raised an eyebrow. “You mean to tell me the AI has feelings?”<br/>“They do actually,” Rip shushed him. “Gideon, what’s wrong?”<br/>“Captain Hunter,” A sorrowful tone layered the AIs next words. “Miss Lance, the Black Canary dies in 2016, not long after we left.”<br/></p><p>
  <i>Dinah Laurel Lance, born on the 10th April 1985, died on 6th April 2016. She was a district attorney for Star City, a loving sister, daughter and friend, and the vigilante known as the Black Canary.<i></i></i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shaking The Wings Of Their Terrible Youths

**Author's Note:**

> Marc Googlyeyes owes me a fight (ง •̀_•́)ง

“Captain Hunter,” There was a strained quality to Gideon’s artificial voice. “The future is in a state of flux.”

There was a pause before Jax spoke the question hanging over the room. “Does Gideon sound sad to you?”

Leonard raised an eyebrow. “You mean to tell me the AI has feelings?”

“They do actually,” Rip shushed him. “Gideon, what’s wrong?”

“Captain Hunter,” A sorrowful tone layered the AIs next words. “Miss Lance, the Black Canary dies in 2016, not long after we left.”

Sara stood there shaking, her eyes wide and palms clammy. She just couldn’t process it. “Laurel.”

“No, no!” Rip walked in small circle in front of Gideon’s hologram, seemingly trying to burn off the excess energy. “This is wrong! I did a paper on the Black Canary! I know more about her than Miss Lance does at this point in time! The Black Canary doesn’t die until 2078!” Then he came to the awful conclusion. “Someone changed the timeline…”

It was Mick who spoke first. “Was it the Time Masters? They are after us. Maybe they’re targeting those close to us as a warning.”

“Oh god,” Leonard spun to face Gideon. “Lisa! Have they touched-“

“Miss Snart is fine. According to her Twitter, she has just returned from a successful date night with a Miss Baez.”

Sara finally snapped out of the shock, and suddenly all the emotions her body could take rushed in, and she broke into a blind rage. “This is your fault!” Rip was now suspended several centimetres off the floor, Sara’s hand around his throat. “They hurt her because of YOU! I could’ve been there to save her if not for YOU!”

“Miss Lance…” he choked out. “This was never my intention.”

“And it wasn’t your intention to get Carter killed either! But you still did!”

“Miss Lance,” Gideon’s voice this time. “You couldn’t have stopped this. And she was not killed by the Time Masters, or anyone working for them. She was killed by Damien Darhk.”

Sara dropped Rip to the floor abruptly, shaking once more. As Kendra wrapped her arms around her, Sara broke into tears.

Kendra rubbed gentle circles into Sara’s back. She had never seen the other woman like this, but then again, the reaction to losing someone is entirely unpredictable. She couldn’t believe how destroyed she was by losing Carter, even as it was happening. “We have to save her, right?”

Rip shook his head. “It would be…unwise. We could damage the timeline.”

Ray’s fist connected with his jaw. Rip’s head flew back. “You just said she wasn’t meant to die! We’re not giving up on Laurel!”

Rip cupped his jaw in his hand. “And this is exactly why we cannot interfere! At least not at the moment. You and Miss Lance are too emotionally involved for careful alterations to the timeline! I will formulate a plan with Gideon and if, _if,_ it’s possible to save Laurel Lance, we will do so.”

The group filtered out of the room. Kendra lead Sara away as Jax ran over to offer his sympathies.

* * *

“Sara,” Leonard approached from behind her. “What are you doing?”

The blonde didn’t halt in shoving a bag full of her weapons. “I’m saving Laurel. I’ve got to, I could’ve-” She blinked back some tears, not looking behind her. “You can’t stop me, Len.”

“It’s not your fault, Sara. And I’m not trying to stop you. I’d do the same for Lisa, you know that.” Sara turned to leave for the jumpship before stopping in her tracks. “I’m just wondering why you’re not taking your team.”

Sara had a new reason to become overwhelmed with emotions that night. Len smirked at her as the entire team – except Rip – stepped forwards. “Mick and I weren’t going to let you have all the fun punching a bigoted white man in the face.”

Ray spoke softly. “Laurel was my friend, Sara. I could’ve been there to help too. If the blame could be placed on anyone but him, it would be on me just as much as you.”

Kendra placed a hand on her arm. “Your sister risked her life to help me and Carter. Let me help her back.”

“Look, Grey and I didn’t know the Black Canary, but we’re heroes, and that means protecting people, especially the sister of our team mate.”

“I thought this would happen.” As the doors to the jumpship slid open, Rip stepped out. “Seeing as I clearly don't have any control here, we're heading back to the bridge to make a plan. Something I'm sure you didn't prepare, as the jumpship is far too small for all of you and a wounded Miss Lance.”

Sara and the Rogues slumped into their seats once they reached the bridge.

“Gideon,” Rip strode to the front. “Bring up the hospital blueprints. Laurel was declared dead at 11:59 on 6th April. We will enter her hospital room at 12:07.”

“That's after she dies, genius!” Mick growled. “Why don't we get there before that happens?”

“She is only dead by the standards of 2016 medical science, Mr Rory. Gideon and I believe that if we arrive then we can safely extract Miss Lance and still be able to repair the damage on her body back aboard the Waverider.”

The extraction was easy enough. Rip was accompanied by as few people as possible. Each were strategically placed with their own tasks. As Sara and Ray waited in the medical bay of the Waverider – seeing their friends in such emotional distress would likely cause them to act rashly – Martin and Kendra rushed Laurel out of the building on a stretcher.

“Laurel Lance is stabilised, Captain Hunter. She should make a full recovery. I suggest the Waverider remain in 2016, so I may focus my resources on the medical bay.”

“Of course, Gideon. Thank you.” Rip nodded, watching Sara crouch beside Laurel’s bed. “You should return to your room and rest.”

Sara only got up to drag a chair over.

* * *

_Laurel Lance died at 11:59. And then her body vanished._

_The disappearance was under mysterious circumstances, and no evidence ever came forwards. The case was never solved._

_But it seeded a thousand urban legends. Legends where the Black Canary was still alive. Legends where she was hiding in the shadows of the city she’d sworn to protect. Legends where the Black Canary had become something not quite human anymore. Legends where the Black Canary continued to protect Star City for the rest of time._

_Dinah Laurel Lance became a legend._

* * *

Laurel gasped awake. The room was new. Different. Sterile. Her bed was bathed in a slightly bluish light, and although her abdomen was sore, it was nowhere near the searing pain she was feeling what felt like minutes ago. She couldn’t sit up. Her body was heavy, like a gentle invisible hand was holding her down. She moved her head to look either side of her, her eyes finally laying to rest on a sleeping, crumpled form sat in a chair. She slowly smiled. Sara.

An unfamiliar black boy entered, carrying a blanket which he laid over Sara. Laurel met his eyes, and then he was shaking Sara’s shoulder.

Sara’s eyes fluttered. “Jax…I’m fine, chair’s more comfortable than my bed anyway.” She muttered before she blinked awake. “Laurel!” Almost falling out of the chair in her haste to reach her sister, she grabbed her hand. “You’re awake!”

“And you’re back,” Laurel smiled. “How was the future? And the past?”

The boy – Jax? – had left them. Sara grinned. “The past was pretty cool. Lots of the future sucks though.”

“And Miss Lance,” A British man walked through the door. “You will be experiencing the past and future for yourself. I’m Captain Rip Hunter. How would you like to become a legend?”

Laurel’s eyebrows furrowed. “What do you mean? I can’t give up being the Black Canary, Star City needs me!”

“Star City thinks you’re dead, Miss Lance! You died. We stepped in; we interfered with the course of time. But, it has given us an opportunity, you are no longer crucial to the timeline, and so you can join us without a paradox.”

She began to get feeling back in her fingers. “But it’s what I love doing! It’s who I am!” Her hand twitched then clenched. “I can’t give it up! You want me to be alive, right? Being the Black Canary, that’s when I feel alive!”

“And you can keep being the Black Canary, the world just needs to think you’re dead.” Rip sighed.

“No!” Laurel struck her right fist against the bed. “My parents have been through Sara dying twice! I won’t make them go through that again because of me! Thea has lost nearly everyone now! No one should go through so much pain, so much loss.”

Rip sighed exasperatedly. “You can make contact with your family, and your closest friends. But no more, and they have to keep quiet.”

“Please, Laurel,” To see Sara again after all she’d been through was so special. “Join us.”

“Okay, Sara.”

* * *

Her father was just where she expected him to be: draped over a chair in some bar in the Glades, eyes dead, and clutching a glass like it was his lifeline. She bit her lip. How long had it been? How long had her father been destroying himself again? She shook as she approached, lifting him gently out of the chair. She took the glass from his hand as he turned to look at her.

“Laurel?” His eyes were dull and confused. “Baby, is that you?” He laughed dryly. “How much have I drank?” She shushed him softly and led him out onto the street. “Even in the afterlife you’re still looking out for me, baby. What did I do to deserve you?”

* * *

 It was in Laurel’s apartment where Quentin finally opened his eyes again. His could see Dinah on the couch, cooing over Sara – Sara! She was back. There were tears in Dinah’s eyes, and he assumed the worst, that she was telling her about Laurel’s death. He got up. His family – he needed to be there for his family.

And that’s when Laurel took his arm and steadied him.

He wondered if this was all a dream. It would explain why the whole family was in the room once again. And then Laurel sat him down and whispered, “Daddy, it’s really me.” Her smile lit up the room. “I’m okay, I’m alive!”

Quentin rushed forward to touch her, hold her. She was here. She was real. She was wincing in pain. “Daddy, slow down, I’m not a hundred percent yet!”

He let go.

“Quentin, we can’t tell anyone about this.” He turned to Dinah. “Sara’s been explaining to me. Laurel’s got to go with her. So she’s got to remain dead, just like Sara.”

Teary eyes turned back to Laurel. “But, baby, I just got you back! I can’t lose you again!”

“I’m so sorry, daddy. But this is where I’m needed most right now.”

“At least we’ll have each other to protect us.” Sara stood to join Laurel.

Quentin drew them both into a hug. “My baby girls,” Dinah joined them. “Saving the world.”

“We couldn’t be more proud of you two.”

Later, Sara approached Laurel. “Where’s Thea? I though she lived with you.”

Laurel’s eyes were soft and sad. “I’m dead, Sara. She wouldn’t be able to stay here, it would hurt too much. I don’t know where she is.” She fidgeted with her fingers. “But we need to find her. She probably feels like she’s lost her home.”

Rip was waiting for them outside the Waverider. “I believe this is what you wanted?”

Laurel scanned her eyes over the list of people who had checked into shelters within the last few days. She pointed out a name to Sara.

“Sin?”

“She’s a good start,” Laurel was biting her lip. “She and Thea are friends, and it’s possible that Thea, having lost her home would seek out Sin and stick with her.”

“Okay, but Thea still has places she could stay in Starling, how do you know that she’s not staying at Ollie’s?”

“Because sometimes home is a person. Thea’s lost everyone at some point during her life. I don’t think a building will make much difference.”

* * *

“Oh my god!” Sin ran straight for Sara, who recoiled with the impact of the teen hugging her. “You’re…”

“Alive?” Sara turned to her sister. “You didn’t tell her I was alive?”

“No, she did. It’s just, you know, without seeing it myself, I-”

Sara ruffled her hair. It had been so long. So, so long to not see her little sister. “I wouldn’t have believed it myself. I’m so sorry I didn’t see you sooner.”

“Someone whisk you away to do hero things?”

Sara laughed. How strange that they slipped immediately back into the way things used to be. “Yes. An occupational hazard, I guess.”

“Which is why we’re here, actually,” Laurel interjected. “Have you seen Thea since…” Laurel trailed off, the weight of it choking her up for a moment.

“Since you died? Seriously, does reincarnation run in the family? Because, if it does, that’s really cool.” Sin smiled. “Yeah, Thea’s here. She was going to stay with me for a couple of weeks until we located Abercrombie, then we were all going to meet up, wherever he is.” She paused. “Please, don’t stop her. I think Thea needs this. I think all three of us do. It’s been a long time since it was the three of us together. With all the craziness that’s happened, Thea needs some time away from Star City.”

Laurel’s smile was warm and honest. “I wish you the best of luck. I just don’t want Thea-”

“Hey, Sin, I think I burnt the pasta again, but it doesn’t look as bad as last time.” Thea looked up from the recipe she held in her hands. Her eyes widened and she shook; the sheet of paper floating to the ground. “Laurel…”

“Thea,” Laurel pulled her into a hug. “I’m okay, I promise. And I’m so, so sorry, but I’m going to be leaving with Sara.”

“No-”

“I hope you two meet up with Roy soon. Be happy, and make a difference in the world!” She turned to the two girls, so young but having experienced so much. “I’d tell you to stay out of trouble, but with the three of you, it’s the trouble that needs to be worried. Good luck, girls.”

* * *

Laurel stepped onto the bridge, Sara’s hand in hers. Sara had said it was to lead the way, but Laurel knew her better than that. Sara was scared she’d lose her, that if she didn’t clutch onto her sister, she’d fade from existence.

“It’s good to see you again, Miss Laurel Lance.” Gideon’s hologram appeared as they approached.

“I’m sorry,” Laurel looked at the hologram quizzically. Still, it wasn’t the weirdest thing she’s seen. “Have we met?”

“This current version of you has not met me yet. However, in the future you assist Mr Allen in creating the original Gideon, from which I retain much of the coding. You provided my personality, and Mr Allen and Mr Ramon formed a program around it. I am designed to be selfless, like you.”

“That explains why Gideon was so affected by your death.” Jax spoke up from where he was sat in his chair. “They’re connected to you.”

Laurel sat in the empty chair, pulling the harness down. She noticed Kendra watching her. Her eyes were glassy, though, like she was only watching the chair, and Laurel was hit with the awful realisation that this must have been where Carter used to sit.

But she didn’t have very long to contemplate it, as Rip sat in the pilot’s chair and the Waverider lifted into the air.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Angel of Small Death and the Codeine Scene by Hozier, and chapter title from Icarus by Bastille.  
> No adventures yet, but this is the Legends so soon enough 175363 things will go wrong and the team will have to wing their way to a solution.  
> So far there are no ships, but be prepared for this to change, I'm still finalising the story, and I'm shipping trash so...  
> This is my first multi chapter fic, so updates may not be consistent. I've also got upcoming exams.  
> And, yes, that bit with Thea and Sin was 10000% necessary. (I love the three of them so so much honestly. Don't be surprised if I write a spinoff set when they meet up with Roy)  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and if you did, please comment and/or leave kudos!


End file.
